The Forbidden Beast
by Jaul
Summary: What if someone you like vanishes without a trace. What if all your efforts in searching them is fruitless. What if that person has changed drastically. But more importantly, what if that person is no more? Find out how best friends react. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and it belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

A loud rumble and crashing noise woke up the security personals. They armed themselves with lethal weapons ranging from SMG to M4's and they even had surface to air and ground missiles. Why? Why did they need such high grade weapons in a research facility? Unless, they are researching something, something they want to hide from everyone.

The Head guard whispered to his men and pointed them directions in the hallway. He gave some keywords to his men. They all followed their boss's command and camped in those places.

Before the boss could say anything, their security wing door blew open with a bang. The door seemed to be propelled by a rocket. There was thick black smoke, with bits and pieces of building materials flying in the air. The Head Guard, who recovered from this atrocity, searched for the man who caused it. He heard the sound of footsteps which gradually increased each passing second suggesting him that the suspect was nearing the door. He and his two men frantically searched for their guns, when they heard a stern voice.

"Where is he?"

A man with dual coloured messy hair with a long scarf and loose baggy pants stood in front of them. As they observed the brave individual, they noticed something weird. He didn't have any bombs, guns or bazookas. He was holding something other than the standard firearm used by their so called competitors.

A beyblade launcher! Was he serious!?

Fighting grown up and highly trained men with state of the art weapons with a measly Beyblade, is like going to a war against a hostile country with a toy gun.

They didn't care what he held onto or who he was, their objective is to destroy anyone who interferes with their research. The last time they checked, it was this stupid guy.

One security guard in front, who was highly impatient, shot 3 or 4 bullets at this man. Boy they were in for a surprise.

The man outside the door lifted his hand and pointed it towards the sky. Was he a wizard? Or some street con artist?

But they were amused when they saw streaks of Blue and Red popping out of nowhere. The man who fired the bullets had simply collapsed. Surprised, they observed him closely. Due to the door and building materials literally being blown to bits, most of the lights were out. The main spot light swayed from side to side and after several moments it illuminated the man who had collapsed. He was in a pool of blood.

Or dead to be precise.

The men panicked. Nobody wanted to suffer the same fate as their comrade.

The man in darkness stepped forward; all the security forces took a step back.

"Where is he" the man asked coldly. Since he stepped inside, the security personals could look at him clearly. He had Dark grey and Black coloured hair and had triangular face paint which was far too familiar to go unrecognised.

Kai Hiwatari of the G-Revolutions.

Since two years, there were no Beyblade tournaments, the last remarkable events which took place at BeyCity where Brooklyn completely destroyed and nearly killed everyone in that city.

The security personals were frozen. They had a celebrity attacking them and a really powerful one too.

"What are you waiting for? Shoot him!" the head commanded his employee.

The guy in question frantically ran towards the back door yelling "Sorry boss, if you know what's good for you Run!"

"You fool! I'll take care of him myself" and pointed his gun at Kai.

Kai smirked and using his right hand, he gestured to his Dranzer. The gun which the Boss guard was holding flew out of his hand. The boss's eyes winded when he saw the strike of blue and red again. It was his Beyblade Dranzer Metal Flame S.

Kai got hold of his collar and lifted him in the air. Kai was twenty and his intense training regime he set himself helped him a lot to build his body. Any girl would fall head over heels for him. He had a large and healthy fan community, which he didn't appreciate well. Being the serious kind of guy, he hated fame and spotlight. Fame and spotlight only suited Max or Tyson. Speaking of them he still had some unfinished business…

"Don't you know firearms are illegal in Japan?" Kai questioned and before the man could answer anything, Kai punched him in the face.

* * *

Hey Guys! This is my first Beyblade story! Anyways, Please Review!

I will try to update this story weekly...

Until Next Time!

Riolu97


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there guys! So, You guys like the last chapter? Well this one will clear all your doubts...

Devi,Guest,Idan Phoenix,Kurama 2004 : I'm glad you loved it! I will try to update this story every weekend (either sunday or saturday) as for the pairings, well you'll soon figure out and I hope all of you are happy with it and thanks for your reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and it belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

It was a gloomy day… The forecast was rain, rain and more rain. While other students, who study in the school planned for an escape route to their respective houses, but the topper of their class Hilary Tachibana didn't care at all. She was looking into her textbook without any expression on her face.

Kenny or A.K.A Chief for most the boys in the town, was also in the same class as her, but he was nowhere to be seen. From past fifteen days Kenny wasn't present in class. There were several rumours around his absence but Hilary didn't bother because she knew the reason why…

 _Somewhere in America…_

"Want some mustard Max" asked his son, who loved Mustard.

"No Dad… That's okay" Max sadly spoke.

"C'mon son! You can't lose your hope now… You'll eventually find your lead." He tried to cheer his son up, which wasn't working.

"I Know that…"

* * *

 _Beijing ,China._

A teenager with really long black hair was roaming in the streets of Beijing. Is it a girl? No he isn't…

He was Ray Kon from the infamous G-Revolution team. He just had finished a shift at a five star restaurant. He was on his way back to his rented home. On the busy walkway, he stopped. He looked at the blue sky.

' _Where are you buddy?'_

* * *

The Old dojo which was inhabited now didn't have the liveliness it had a month before. It was hard to believe that just a month ago, there was a big celebration held at the very same dojo on account of, well, destroying a large city and taking down a fellow beyblader who lost control of himself and his beyblade which possessed a bit beast which was the god of sky and rain… Pretty cool eh?

It's hard to believe a three inch toy with supernatural power destroyed a city and brought darkness in the daylight.

"hmmm" sighed an old man at the dojo. He was currently wearing traditional Japanese clothes. He was cooking himself some ramen.

"GRANNNDD PAA! HE ISN'T ANYWHERE I LOOK!" a high pitch voice tore through the walls.

The old man sighed.

"Daichi, why did you miss your classes again?" he tried to reason with the hyper active kid.

"I CANNOT STAND A DAY WITHOUT HIM!" the shouted covering his ears and running wild in the old Japanese styled home.

' _Where are you?'_ The old man thought.

* * *

"Hilary, Could you help me with these books?"

"Sure Miss Kincaid" she gave her teacher a fake smile.

She was carrying the books back to the staff room. She navigated skilfully to her teacher's desk.

"Thanks Hilary!" thanked her teacher as the pile of books crashed down on the floor.

"Or Not" she whispered.

Hilary started to help her teacher with picking up the books. There was a certain book which caught her eye. It was stained with ketchup and orange juice; it had a very familiar name on it…

 _Tyson Granger_

Hilary, who was already depressed, now had frozen. She stared at the book before thinking everything that happened. Just in a span of a week.

 _Flashback_

 _After the party, everyone was just relaxing. Every team which the Bladebreakers faced were in the dojo._

" _hmmm, Now we owe a big explanation to the Government, Army, Navy, Air Force, United Nations and to top of all that I've got to find a new office for the BBA" Mr Dickinson chairman of the BBA sighed._

" _Mr Dickenson, If I may add, Can I help you with this ordeal?" Hiro Granger, elder brother of Tyson politely asked the old man._

" _That would be excellent! Thanks Hiro"_

" _My Pleasure"_

" _Ghaa! Tyson you fool! You ruined my Pastry!" Lee yelled at the champion._

" _That's my cake Lee! Now it's on the ground!" cried Tyson._

" _Geez Tyson stop acting like kid, here take mine" Max offered his cake to his friend._

" _Thanks Max! You're the best!"_

The memories that were created on that day were truly precious. All of them enjoyed their time together, had a lot of fun, played many games, Beybladed together and most of all, they all bonded.

She should've taken his words seriously. When he told her he was always followed by a creepy guy in a black hood, she just laughed.

' _Must be a creepy fan of yours!'_ she regretted saying those words now. Fifteen days ago, Tyson vanished without a trace. He even had left his Dragoon on his table, heck even his hat! Which he wore everywhere for some reason unknown was found on his bed.

At first they thought he went to a local eatery to have a snack, but he never returned that night.

Sighing, she put his book back on the desk and made her was towards her class not caring about her teachers "Wait Hilary!"

She got in her class and found it empty, which wasn't surprising considering it was her Lunch break.

She sat on her desk and pulled her book when she was interrupted by a panting, surprised, horrified familiar voice.

"HILARY!"

Hilary saw a boy with a laptop, still panting.

"What's the matter Kenny?"

"I think I found Tyson!"

* * *

How was this? Good or Bad? anything wrong? Review it! and feel free to PM me too...

anyways Until Next Time!.


End file.
